devroomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Price
'Ryan Price '''is the infiltration specialist for a United-Earth Federation Joint Special Operations Team. Later, he would act as the leader for the team after the desertion of Marcus Anders. After the events of the CONSOLE Arc, Ryan was ordered to track down and eliminate characters rendered as targets under the UEF. Serving the cause, Ryan pursued Dekon Codwell, McKayla Lewis, Zann Lightouch, and Marcus Anders, among other targets. He would later go on to command his own fleet in the UEF. Background Ryan Price grew up in a small town on Earth, where he lived with his two parents. Things had taken a bad turn for them recently because the area had recently started to become industrialized at a very rapid rate, and most of the workers had been displaced by the machines that had been moved in to achieve cheaper labor. As Ryan's family fell deeper into poverty, he took to stealing resources & food from some of the richer family's in the area, he didn't tell his parents, instead saying that he had managed to snag a job somewhere. It was going well until he set his hopes too high, he stole from the wrong house and the owners somehow managed to track which house the culprit came from, but they didn't know who had done it. When confronted by the local police, Ryan's father took the blame for the crimes Ryan had committed, and because of the influence the house owners had, or more so the money they had, Ryan's father was put away for a long time. Being disheartened from crime but still with a mother left to care for, Ryan decided to enlist within the UEF. At first he was put within a standard regiment, until some of the higher ups noticed his efficiency when performing stealth operations. After an interview with the on-station sergeant, Ryan was transferred to an off-planet facility, to be put under harsher training before he could become a member of a Joint Special Operations Team. He spent the rest of his training days at this facility before the arrival of his soon-to-be appointed leader, Marcus Anders, which was soon followed by his official deployment as a member of JSOT. Post JSOT Career After spending years successfully leading his JSOT squad, Ryan decided to retire from special operations, and would instead work to become a registered officer within the UEF navy. He served on many different ships as strategic advisers, and gained praise from his supervisors for his success in mock fleet battles. Throughout the years, Ryan rose to the rank of Vice-Admiral, and would gain command of 3 battle cruisers known as The Articus Fleet, consisting of ''The Astro, The Cosmo, and The Taeko. Appearance Ryan is an American-born male who stands at 5'11', 163 lbs and 26 years old during the events of the CONSOLE Arc. Having been through rigorous UEF training, he's moderately built although it's not very apparent due to his lanky appearance. He has green eyes and blonde hair cut short, hanging loose around his head, although both are often obscured by the helmet he wears. When operating during a combat mission, Ryan adorns a special suit that helps him to blend into his surroundings, assisting him during stealth missions. This suit is fitted with technology that partially bends light around the user, obscuring their appearance and helping them blend in. For protection, the suit utilizes a titanium alloy, helping Ryan maintain his mobility, while providing some protection in his vital areas, namely the chest, shoulders and knees. Finally, Ryan has his helmet, with built in night & thermal vision, it is also able to sync up with his rifle scope, letting him calculate his shots at long range by measuring wind resistance and distance. When out of combat scenarios, Ryan would remove his helmet and armor except for the parts protecting his chest and knees, and throws an aviator-type jacket on over his chest piece. Underneath the armor he wears black combat pants and boots. Personality At the basis of Ryan's person is his loyalty to the UEF. Realizing the horrible effects his previous life had on his family, he threw himself into the deep end when signing up for the UEF, desperate to change his and his family's life for the better. Since joining the UEF, his loyalty never once wavered, to the point where he, once ordered, hunted down his former JSOT members without complaint or hesitation. Ryan has a strong dislike for any robot, even his own squadmate Ran Msha. He blames robots for the industrialization of his hometown, and the reason his family went into poverty. Skills and Abilities Stealth Ryan served as the infiltration specialist for his squad. Naturally he performed well in stealth based tasks. As a child he would sneak into homes to steal valuables and trade for goods to support his family. As a UEF operative, he successfully infiltrated the control center of a commandeered airbase on Archeus II in order to open the main gate for local police to reclaim the compound. His combat suit was augmented with a stealth system that would bend light around the user. Combat Second to Marcus, Ryan was the most proficient in hand-to-hand combat engagements. Ryan fared respectably in a confrontation against the Juggernaut. Among his melee abilities Ryan was a competent marksman. When Ryan was ordered to hunt down Codwell for high treason he managed to shoot out his right knee with a sniper rifle. Trivia * Each of the ships Ryan commands is named after the pioneers of space flight on earth, namely, the American astronauts, the Russian cosmonauts, and the Chinese taekonauts.